


"I like her , like a lott"

by Wolfie_06



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Raven and Penelope banter, loveee, yess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-23 14:27:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20244334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfie_06/pseuds/Wolfie_06
Summary: Penelope, Raven and Hope bestfriends, footballers , smart asses , hatred for josie, lizzie and the cheerleader ,are  some of their hobbies...What happens when one of them is dating the enemy





	1. Chapter 1

"Bitch I will make you go boom" as Raven said this , Penelope and hope who were with her at the table laughed so loud that everyone turned towards them , "what!" Penelope shouted at everyone, causing them to look away , hope rolled her eyes at Penelope who just shot her a wink 

"See who just came in " Penelope said pointing at the entrance of the cafeteria, " Josie saltzman " Raven said glaring at the tall girl as much as possible "mm" hope said , being her head down , concentrating on her food ,avoiding them , " I hate her " Penelope said popping a piece of orange into her mouth "she,her sister and those cheerleaders , I will puke!" Raven said laying back in her chair still trying to glare at lizzie saltzman 

" leave them alone you two , we have a game to concentrate on " hope said getting up to leave "yea yea wolfie " Penelope said rolling her eyes , as hope left , the both of them stayed for some more time knowing they had a free period

"Let's go behind the school " Raven said smirking at Penelope who knew what she was meaning "yea" as they got up and left , they exited the cafeteria, when they exited the school they were holding hands not that anyone would notice,

Behind the school building Penelope was pulling Raven towards her and Raven pushing Penelope on the wall , ghosting her lips over the ravenett, she turned her head to see a Auburn who was making out with someone, she thought it looked like Hope but almost dismissed it was hope in her head though she wasnt fully convinced, Raven tried pulling her head softly towards , she didnt turn 

She left Raven confused and walked over to the short girl who had the same features as hope , tapping on her shoulder, for the girl to turn

"wha-" hope stopped, to see Penelope infront and Raven who was walking towards them , "Hope?" Raven asked , hope knew she was in trouble,

"hope why you did u stop " the other voice said, as Penelope and Raven gasped at who it was , the girl opened her eyes to see all three of them , " No Fucking " as Penelope said this , Raven continued "way!" Shocked , both of them were staring at 

"Josie saltzman " Penelope said glaring at the brunette, who was smirking at Penelope, with Raven glaring at hope , who was trying to avoid eye contact with the 3 

At that moment they knew they had to talk 


	2. Chapter 2

Hope tried to walk away leaving all 3 of them, but Penelope caught her jacket, which suprised Hope "nahh uhhhh wolfie, you ain't going anywhere , Talk Now!", she walked back to Raven and turned back at Josie and Hope 

"Wellllllll.....we started hanging out after practice for a while , and then it became weekends, then days and its been a month , I know you guys are mad but I like her a lot , like lot" Hope said first looking at both of them and then at josie , reaching for her hand and taking it , josie responded with pressing Hope's hand 

"Ughhhh" Raven said rolling her eyes , " wait a minute " Josie said with a evil grin and then looking at hope , "ahh, josie, well what are you two doing here" Hope asked trying not to laugh, "well...uh..um...uh" Raven tried answering but Penelope couldn't stop blushing 

" chill I know you both are a couple " Hope said bursting out laughing " how do you know " Penelope gasped in shock and Raven muttering in Spanish 

" well you two aren't the most quite ones " Josie said looking at Hope, "we love you and we didnt want you to be left out " Raven said looking at Penelope and then Hope , "awe, you guys care and alll" josie said with sarcasm, getting a shoulder punch from Hope, groan from Raven and glare from Penelope 

"Oww and finally we dont have to sneak around " josie said turning to kiss hope "get outta here" Raven tried saying in her mob boss tone , Penelope started laughing and Hope pulled away from josie to stop laughing 

That evening they met up at the mystic grill which suprised everyone at town, they had drinks toasting to occasions , Hope knew that the 3 became 4 that day 


End file.
